


Shot Through the Heart

by Oakenshield_Defender



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, And Thorin is the Sheriff, M/M, Oh. And angst. Right from the start to end, Robin Hood AU, The Shire and Erebor are literally next to each other so there is that, Thorin is the biggest angst muffin in the world, Where Bilbo is Robin Hood, Wished there was fluff in this but there isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakenshield_Defender/pseuds/Oakenshield_Defender
Summary: Ever since Bilbo ran away before their wedding date to join the army in fighting against King Sauron, Thorin has been bitter and empty of the abrupt departure, and is now undercover as the Sheriff of the Shire as part of Thror ruling the Shire with cruelty.When Bilbo comes back from the war, he bands together with his friends to steal from the king, but one day feels the need to be captured to try and talk some sense into Thorin. Will he succeed in getting to reconcile with his lover and make him join the fight against his grandfather?





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadiPat83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiPat83/gifts).



> This is a Bagginshield!AU fic fused with Robin Hood elements, since I've been watching the Robin Hood BBC series and unf. Richard Armitage totally rocks as Sir Guy of Gisborne! 
> 
> Basically Bilbo and Thorin were happily in love with one another, until the war happened and Bilbo decided to go along with it and ditch his wedding. Which of course makes Thorin grow into a cold, heartless Sheriff as the years pass by and when his ex fiance shows up, he's all "Nope. Don't want anything to do you now." Angst everywhere. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this, especially for you, Madi!! <3 It a oneshot I wrote within a day, so no beta! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way OWN any of these characters! They all belong to the legend Tolkien! So leave me be please!

Thorin Oakenshield, the sheriff of the Shire and in secret the next in succession for the crown of Erebor, was silently watching the still unconscious form of the outlaw all tied up against the nearest tree Thorin found to bind him against, idly wondering if he should be cruel and abruptly awaken the other or not.

He cursed the small place the outlaw still had in his otherwise cold heart, gazing intently at the dirtied curls that framed an achingly attractive face that had haunted his dreams since they were young, and have since then become a daily reminder to Thorin of how easily he could be betrayed...

Of how easy it was for his heart to shatter in a million pieces because of Bilbo Baggins choosing to fight a worthless war over their vows to marry and live together happily in Erebor. The way Bilbo failed to even give Thorin the common courtesy to say goodbye to the prince before he ran off with their friends to help in the brewing war against the corrupt King Sauron in the East...It was enough to drive Thorin into a heartbroken state where he felt nothing but bitterness and cold, since he had duties tot he crown first and foremost, and was not allowed to join the war at all.

It was all Bilbo’s fault Thorin had become a wretched, cruel sheriff who felt nothing but contempt and anger at the lesser people who struggled to live their life out the way they wanted it to within a few years after he had slipped out of Thorin’s life. His grandfather Thror had approved of how Thorin was acting; the prince was no longer against him in levying higher taxes against their neighboring kingdom, nor was he wishing to sneak gold away to give the poor villagers to live off. Thror fed off of Thorin’s broken heart; he easily manipulated his grandson into giving out more severe punishments to the innocent people of the Shire; along with teaching him how to hide his emotions from everyone--to become a cold-hearted ruler who would only care for themselves and no one else.

So when a small rebellion began to form in the wilds North of the Shire, Thror immediately sent in his grandson to take of it for him since Thorin was the only one he could rely on to actually dish out punishments here and there when it was needed without his presence. He told his grandson to hide his status as a prince, giving him a title the Shirelings had for the protector of the realm instead to keep them under control. 

Thorin of course took the job quite well, upholding the new laws his grandfather governed with an iron fist, all the while putting up so many walls around his heart after Bilbo had disappeared out of his life, even going for a complete new appearance that had even Thror wince every now and then whenever he saw Thorin: the prince had chopped his braids off, along with quite a chunk of his hair so it barely touched his shoulders. His beard, his once pride and joy, was completely shaven off, leaving only a short stubble that turned out quite easy to handle. 

He changed himself the day after his heart shattered at the simple note Bilbo left him a few years ago; ripping away everything his once future fiance loved about him to in a fit of rage that lasted for a good week before he slumped to the floor to finally let himself cry at having lost the love of his life, of being left alone without any sort of consolation or comfort. No, his love decided to throw him away like trash, just like all the other so called friends and suitors he had in the past.

The dwarf prince changed his wardrobe as well; everything that had a speck of color in it other than black was thrown out, wearing leathery black armor to show the color of not only his mood, but of his heart as well. 

Bilbo had took the reason of his happiness and love for anything colorful away from his life the day he found out he went to war; it was irony that once Bilbo did return without so much of a letter or notice back into his life, the hobbit would be wearing colors that he normally would wear in honor of his deceased mother and brother...Blue and silver. 

Thorin knew the hobbit had let himself be captured tonight; the other was far too clever in hiding his tracks and making sure Thorin didn’t pick up on any sort of scent that would lead him to capturing the band of outlaws that loyally followed Bilbo in the foolish crusade of going against his grandfather’s rule.

Even now, staring at the leader of the outlaws the Sheriff of the Shire knew he was being watched by what he assumed was Bilbo’s friends, almost huffing in irritation as he sneered in anger. “Wake up, you Shire rat!” The scornful tone was what made Bilbo begin to stir into wakefulness, a low noise of confusion until he could blink away the sleep from his eyes in order to focus them on what was going on right now.

“Thorin--” Bilbo began, only to get cut off as the dwarf snarled out, “That’s _Sheriff_ to you, thief!” 

The hobbit would have pointed a finger at the dwarf to address how rude it was to interrupt a person when they were talking, but the fury and misery pouring off Thorin right now made him squirm uncomfortably under the bindings as he looked at the one whom he still loved dearly with sadness. 

His dwarf had _changed_ so much in the past few years...Years that were not kind to the both of them as the hobbit desperately thought there was a silver of the old Thorin that made him smile and feel safe and loved within this new dwarf that was the exact opposite of the dwarf prince he used to know and love dearly. 

Bilbo was so foolish to believe Thorin would loyally await for him after he decided last minute to join Bofur and his brothers in the war to keep their lands safe from King Sauron, hoping his dwarf would understand why he had made such a rash decision days before their wedding was supposed to happen. 

Nothing ever went according to plan, for when he returned to the Shire he found nothing but poverty and despair blooming throughout Hobbiton and its residents from the cruel rule Thror now imposed upon them. The only chance that this would ever change was to get Thorin to side with the villagers and help overthrow his grandfather, which by the looks of it would be the _hardest_ thing Bilbo would ever do in his life as the dwarf walked up to him close enough that they were a breath away from one another with a despondent look on his face. 

“I haven’t decided whether to throw you in the deepest cell in Erebor or to kill you.” Thorin enjoyed watching Bilbo wince at the chilly remark, keeping the distance between them as to not let himself be _seduced_ by whatever trick Bilbo had up his sleeve. 

He wouldn’t let his fragile heart be swayed by those enchanting green eyes and honeyed voice again. He couldn’t afford it. 

Thorin _almost_ didn’t catch the next words coming out of his captives mouth as he was too caught up in reliving the _suffering_ he went through these past few years all because of Bilbo’s choice of leaving him with only a fucking note of all things. “Thorin, please listen to me! You know what your grandfather is doing is wrong! People are suffering because of the high taxes he keeps putting on the Shire! You can help us out! And we’ll help you out with getting you on the throne!”

Cold blue eyes pierced into pleading green ones for a full minute, with Thorin trying to process Bilbo’s words into his head until a sharp laugh filled the air. The Sheriff couldn’t stop laughing for a moment until he acted like he was wiping away tears from his face as he shook his head in mirth while walking away from Bilbo. “Me? Help you and your friends out? Help the ‘poor’ villagers regain their ways of living? Overthrow my own grandfather from the throne?!?” 

He grinned, spinning around and haughtily wagging his finger at the burglar. “I’m thinking the war turned you into a jester, Baggins! Tell me, did your mind get so _muddled_ while you were fighting that war that you honestly thought you would return here and have me bending to your every word and command? No. I don’t trust you, much less wish to help you with your ridiculous plans.” He paused a moment, then leaned in and growled out icily, “Why should I help out the one person I loved with my heart that turned around last minute to completely break me and my heart within a day, hmm?” 

Bilbo couldn’t stop from flinching at the accusation, but wouldn’t let it stand as he cried out, “I’m not joking with you, Thorin. I also apologize for what I did the day I left you for the war. I meant to write you a longer letter, but I couldn’t delay any longer--” 

“A letter! Is that _all_ I meant to you? A fucking _letter_ of all things! You didn’t have the common courtesy to tell me to my face why you were leaving me, much less tell me farewell! Tell me Bilbo--” Thorin spat out his name poisonously, “Did you _ever_ love me at all when we were together? Or was it only because you knew I was from a family that had riches?”

“Of course I loved you, you idiot! I was the one who proposed to you first, Thorin! I’m sorry I...didn’t find enough courage to tell you I was going to fight in the war, and I’m sorry I didn’t write to you afterwards! I loved you because you were you, and because you made me want to help others out as much as I could! Not for fortune or fame! You _know_ that, Thorin! I regret everyday I was on that battlefield, and you know why? Because you weren’t there with me. I didn’t have any kind of way to communicate with you, since only the highers ups of the commanders could send any letters. I missed you, Thorin. I missed you more than you will ever know. And I _still_ love you. Always and forever.” Bilbo could see the flicker of emotions in Thorin’s eyes as he spoke, wishing it would help mend the broken bond between them as let out a yelp from the fist hitting the bark right next to his face, eyes widening in fear at the rage he could see flare up in his lover’s eyes.

Thorin couldn't take it: the pain coming from the splinters and compact of the hit was all he could focus on, since it felt like Bilbo was ripping off the bandage he had so carefully placed on his heart in the years he hadn’t heard from the hobbit. His heart was bleeding from the pain of listening to the hobbit spout such...nonsensical things to him, suddenly wishing he was back in his solitude of a home to break and curse everything in his pathway until he felt better. “You claim you love me, but I highly doubt you truly mean it, thief. You left me with a simple note saying, ‘Gone off to war, hope to see you later.’ and think that will convince me that you valued the love we shared together? _You_ are the reason why I’m cold and alone in the first place!” He roared out, getting out a dagger from one of the secret sheaths he kept within his tunic to slam it into the top piece of rope with a hateful glare towards his now surprised captor who was free from his bindings.

“Run free, you low borne scum. Next time I catch you I won’t be so willing to turn my back against you.” The dwarf prince growled out, needed time alone now; else he would do something more _drastic_ and cause harm to his past lover. He needed to get himself a drink and preferably get drunk to the point of no return. 

He vaguely heard Bilbo try to stop him as he reached out to try and grasp the sleeve of his tunic, but the dwarf only slapped away his hand with a cold glare before he easily slipped up onto his pony to promptly leave the place without looking back at the lost, pleading look written on Bilbo’s face as he rode back to his home on the edge of the Shire. 

Thorin would later bring out the alcohol and drown in it until he fell into a restless sleep, a pair of green eyes haunting his dreams while he twisted and turned about his rumpled bed.

Bofur popped out from the bushes when he was sure the Sheriff was gone, placing a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder as he looked sympathetically at his leader. “Bilbo...I’m sorry for all the bad things I’ve said about the Sheriff...I honestly didn’t know he was the love you always talked about during the war.” Bilbo bitterly laughed, wiping away the tears that refused to stop coming down his cheeks as he sniffled a bit before shaking his head. “I messed up so badly, Bofur. I thought I could convince Thorin to join us, but all I manage to do is make him hate us even more...I didn’t even _think_ that my departure would cause such a dramatic change in my beloved over the years...” 

“Now now. None of blaming yourself for being in the war, Bilbo.” Bofur sighed out; tugging Bilbo into a hug as he could feel tears start to soak into his shirt. “Well, you running off before your wedding was a bad idea, but you didn’t know how much of a negative impact the separation would cause for your love. Let’s go get us a drink and forget tonight happened, alright? We’ll plan somethin’ else to help out the villagers.” 

Bilbo laughed bitterly, but pulled back enough to shake his head at his close friend’s remark of planning another way of getting them to turn the tide against Thror. “No. Thorin is our _only_ hope, Bofur. I have to...I must convince Thorin on joining us! I messed up badly by breaking his heart, but I do believe he can be swayed. He didn’t harm me, after all.” Both men had heard Thorin’s threat before he left, but Bilbo was sure that Thorin still cared for him in some degree.

First he had to earn his past lover’s trust somehow...Only then would Thorin truly believe Bilbo about his love and how remorseful he was from leaving his beloved in the first place. 

As he and Bofur traveled together back to their hideout, Bilbo began planning out how he could gain Thorin’s love and trust back, all the while ever glancing back towards the direction Thorin went down, hoping he could fix this mess between them and soon.

Or else the whole Shire would soon go bankrupt with the recent tax raise the king put into effect yesterday, which he couldn’t let happen unless he wanted to see more of his people die from starvation.

He also wanted his Thorin back; the new look Thorin had was a far cry from the one he dearly loved years ago, and he would do whatever it took to get him back, no matter what it took. Thorin was stubborn as they came; but so was he, and he would fight back with everything he had in order to gain Thorin’s favor once again.

Maybe paying Thorin a visit in his home would do the both of them good to have another confrontation...with alcohol involved afterwards that is.

The hobbit would get back his dwarf...one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> So Bilbo goes and ties Thorin up in his bed and then just has makeup sex, then afterwards have a happy ending.
> 
> ...Or something to that extent. I'm not sure about writing more of this to be honest. :D Tell me in the comments if I should continue or not?


End file.
